


I'm Always Careful

by Violet112358



Category: The Ever Afters Series - Shelby Bach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet112358/pseuds/Violet112358
Summary: Chaurora and Kylena one-shot. A little bit of fluff, lots of Chase being the adorable idiot that we all love.And, as you probably know, Chase is NOT always careful...
Relationships: Lena LaMarelle/Kyle Zipes, Rory Landon/Chase Turnleaf
Kudos: 8





	I'm Always Careful

**Author's Note:**

> Kyle's POV (I bet you weren't expecting that)

I opened the door to Lena’s workshop. “Lena! We’re here!”

“Come on in, I’ll be there in a minute,” Lena yelled from the other room. 

I propped the door open with my foot and Rory entered, followed by Chase. 

“What’s that noise? Is someone…. on crutches?” 

“Yep.” Chase scowled. “Wait till you see the cast I got.”

“Well, you’d better sit down!” Lena yelled. Rory and I helped Chase onto the couch, propping his leg up on the coffee table and setting the crutches on the floor. Rory curled up on the other end of the couch, and I threw myself into an overstuffed armchair. Did we steal this furniture from the director's office? Technically, no. Sarah Thumb just told us to get it out of the office. She didn’t say what to do with it afterwards...

Lena poked her head around the corner. “Woah. That cast is… pink.” Chase rolled his eyes. “So, what happened?”

“It’s a long story.” 

“I’ve got time.” Lena crossed the room and settled into the other fluffy armchair. 

“It all began at the end of math class,” I said. “You had left for your appointment about half an hour earlier.”

“It was lunchtime,” Chase interjected. “We were on the third floor, and we had to make it all the way to the cafeteria on the first floor.”

“Chase was in a hurry. I guess he was hungry,” Rory said. 

“Dude, I’m always hungry.”

“Anyways, he was practically flying down the hallway. A teacher had to tell him to slow down. We,” Rory said, pointing to herself and me, “had to walk really fast to keep up with him.”

“First off, I was not flying! I know better than to use my wings for trivial matters such as being first to the cafeteria to get the best choice of table. And secondly, that teacher was not talking to me. There were plenty of other kids walking faster than me.”

“Yeah, right,” Lena said. Rory snickered. 

I continued the story. “We made it to the top of the staircase, and there was a ‘wet floor’ sign sitting there.”

“Which, for the record, I did not see.”

“We also told you to be careful, and you said something like ‘I’m always careful’.” Rory made air quotes when she said that last bit. 

I nodded. “Yeah, you took like three steps, then you slipped.” 

“And fell down both flights of stairs,” Rory said. Lena held a golden hand in front of her mouth to suppress her giggles. 

“It was not funny. At least, not at the time. I was heading down the stairs, and the next thing I knew, I was lying at the bottom. And my leg hurt really bad.”

Rory nodded. “Yeah, your left leg was bent at an unusual angle. I was pretty sure it was broken, but I didn’t want to freak you out.”

“Well, thanks for that.”

“When Rory and I made it to the bottom of the stairs,” I said, “we split up. I went to grab the school nurse and Rory stayed by the staircase, redirecting traffic.”

Rory nodded. “The nurse came back with Kyle, some cardboard, and duct tape. She said that she’d splint your leg, but she couldn’t tell if it was broken or not. You turned as pale as a ghost when she said that.”

“I don’t like bones.” 

“We know.” Rory reached over and grabbed Chase’s hand. “You’re alright now.” Chase smiled. 

“The nurse told us that you’d need to go to the hospital to get an X-ray done,” I said. “She asked if your parents were available.”

“What’d you tell her?” Lena asked. 

“That my mom was out-of-state and my dad was on a business trip. Technically not a lie.”

Lena looked impressed. “So, how did you get to the hospital?”

“I told the nurse that my mom was not working today so she could pick us up and take us to the hospital. I guess it’s one of the perks of having a famous parent. The nurse couldn’t tell me no.” Rory gave us a knowing smile.

I gestured to Chase. “The nurse had finished splinting his leg and she helped him sit up. He didn’t look very good.”

“I didn’t feel very good. I was in a lot of pain! And you guys kept talking about bones.” He shuddered. 

Rory squeezed his hand. “You did great. I called my mother, and was there at the school about 10 minutes later. The nurse almost didn’t let us go with, though.”

“Yeah,” I said. “It took all of my persuasive skills to convince her that we had to go. You were his girlfriend and were there for emotional support, since he was very afraid of bones. And I was there to give Chase someone to lean on, literally.”

Rory continued on. “We walked together, very slowly, towards the front door. The stairs, though there were only 6, were a struggle. We finally got Chase into the car, and then we climbed in too. My mom drove us to the hospital, perhaps a bit over the speed limit. When we got there, we checked into the ER.”

Chase slumped in his seat. “It was so embarrassing to explain how I got hurt. It wasn’t from a battle, it wasn’t from fighting giants, and it wasn’t even from training. I had to tell the receptionist that I fell down two flights of stairs.” 

I picked up where Chase left off. “Fortunately, she was very nice. And the wait wasn’t too long, only about 30 minutes. A nurse came out and helped Chase into a wheelchair to get to the room easier. In the room, the nurse gave Chase a medical bracelet and then left to talk to a doctor.”

“Man, that thing was itchy. Hey, I still have it on! Anyone got some scissors?”

Lena jumped out of her seat. “On it.” She came back a couple seconds later, scissors in hand. “Here you go.”

“Thanks, Lena.”

“Eventually, the nurse came back. She removed the cardboard-and-duct-tape splint and cut off my pant leg just below the knee. She then took me to get X-rays of my leg. It was not fun.”

Rory looked at Chase. “I told the nurse beforehand that he didn’t like bones. At all. She was very sympathetic. And she said she wouldn’t mention it unless it was absolutely necessary.”

“You’re the best.” Rory scooted closer to Chase and put her arm around him. 

“After the X-rays were done, she wheeled me back to the room. She offered me some pain medication, and I said yes.”

“I could tell you were in a lot of pain, Chase,” I said. “You weren’t speaking much.”

“Too bad we didn’t have any of the water left, huh?” Lena joked. 

Chase rolled his eyes. “Yeah. That would’ve made this whole experience much easier.”

I smiled. “Rory, her mom, and I made an agreement to try and cheer you up when you got back. Try to keep your mind off your pain and your fear.” 

Rory perked up. “Oh yeah! I dared him to get a pink cast if his leg was really broken!”

“Oh! That’s why it’s pink!” Lena nodded in understanding. 

“And I agreed to the dare. In retrospect, maybe not my best decision.” 

“It’s a reminder of that time we went to Atlantis,” Rory said. “I fell off a bridge and you caught me!”

Chase grinned. “Oh, I remember that. That was a fun quest.” 

Lena made a sour face. “Wasn’t very fun for me, being poisoned and all. But how is that quest related to the color pink?”

Chase‘s cheeks reddened. “A Fey’s wings are not one color for their entire life. The color of their wings gets darker as they gets older. So, my wings haven’t always been a reddish-orange color. They used to be—”

“Pink.” He nodded, embarrassed. “Oh Chase, that’s nothing to be ashamed about.” 

“Aw, thanks Lena.”

“Back to the story?” I asked. Everyone nodded. “We were in the hospital room. The bynurse helped Chase onto the bed, and I turned the TV on and flipped through the channels.”

“You ended on the Food Network. I remember that because it made me hungry!” Chase held his stomach dramatically. 

“Oh yeah, we hadn’t eaten lunch yet. So, I told my mom to check with the nurse when she comes back to see if you’re cleared to have food. She offered to go grab some sandwiches from the cafeteria.”

“But, didn’t you have the Lunchbox?” Lena asked. 

“We did.” Rory said. “I reminded her that I left it in the car.”

“And the nurse said I had no reason to not eat, so your mom went to the car and brought back the Lunchbox.” Chase grinned. “Your mom is awesome, Rory.”

“Yes, she’s the best. Anyways, you two both immediately ordered food from the Lunchbox. You must’ve been really hungry, Chase. You are 4 slices of pizza!”

“I was. But you weren’t eating anything. So I said that you gotta eat.”

“I was just worried.”

“That’s why I ordered you your favorite meal: a grilled cheese sandwich.”

“Aww,” said Lena teasingly. “You two are so cute!!” 

Chase and Rory rolled their eyes in unison. 

“So,” I said, “A little while later, the nurse came back. She said he broke his tibia pretty bad.”

Even now, Chase flinched when he heard the name. 

“Sorry, dude.”

“It’s ok.” 

“She said that you would need to get a cast, and she asked what color you wanted.”

Rory smirked, remembering Chase’s answer. “You said, ‘Do you have pink?’”

“She did!” Chase sighed. “So now I’ve got this cast on my leg. But, the color is the least of my worries. I won’t be able to walk or train for six whole weeks!”

“Or fly.” Rory gave him a stern look. “If you get used to flying here at EAS, it’ll be so much harder for you to get around at school.”

He pouted. “Not even for four seconds?” 

“No.” Rory’s tone made it clear. Her word was final. 

“You’re no fun.”

“Is that it?” Lena asked. 

I nodded. “Pretty much. The doctor gave Chase a pair of crutches after they put the cast on his leg. School had just ended so Rory’s mom took us straight here.”

“Yep. Chase, I’m going to move my arm now. I need to stand up.”

“Only if you give me a kiss first…” Rory leaned over and gave Chase a quick kiss. 

“That was number six.”

“Seven.”

“No, six.”

“I’m pretty sure it was number seven.”

“It was number six. The kiss only counts if both parties are conscious.”

“No, it does not! That was definitely number seven!”

I stood up and offered my hand to Lena. “Shall we?”

She grabbed my hand and stood up. Together, we walked out the door of the workshop, our fingers- skin and metal- intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the spoiler boards at shelbybach.com


End file.
